Good choices lead to Great things
by Veela-Angel
Summary: Harry makes a Decision that gives him a steamy night with none other than Draco Malfoy sexual content No like no read


All my story's are going to only contain Sex scenes. You can email me and request couples. But here are the couples I do NOT write:  
Harry/any girl  
Draco/any girl  
  
Okay so anywayz this is Just Harry and Draco well doing it.  
  
Enjoy  
  
Draco Malfoy was the average boy. But he had just found out this year that he was Gay. He had spent one wonderful night with Blaise Zabini and found out he had wanted guys all along.  
But Blaise did not satisfy him. He had imagined someone else the whole time they were having sex. He had picture...none other than Harry Potter.  
  
How could he blame himself. Potter was Gorgeous. He had unruly black hair that you wanted to run your fingers through.  
Green eyes that you could drown in. His body had changed for the best. He had a chisled body that would make anyone drool.  
All he wanted to do was throw Harry on the floor and ravish him over and over. But that was not going to Happen Cause Harry Potter was straight.  
  
Now to harry  
  
Harry had been going out with Ginny Weasley for 2 years. The problem was he grew tired of her. He had never had feelings for her in the first place. She was an annoying little girl who had a petty school girl crush on him. And the fact that She wanted to go all the way and Harry denyed her everytime. Something told him to wait. That there was someone who could make it worth while.  
  
Just then Ginny walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Harry." she said while she climbed on his lap and began kissing his neck. Harry pushed her off and glared at her.  
  
"How many times have I told you that I don't want you doing that to me."  
  
Ginny fought back tears and glared at Harry. "Why don't you love me?"  
  
"Because you are a slutty girl who just wants to get in my pants.  
.......You know what. It's over Ginny Weasley. Get out of my life!!"  
  
Ginny got up and ran out of the room crying. Harry felt guilty but having Ginny out of his life made him feel free to do what he wanted, be what he wanted.  
  
Harry walked out of Gryffindor Tower and decided to take a stroll in the rain. It would help him feel better.  
  
back to Draco  
  
Draco lay in bed thinking about Gorgeous Harry and how amazing it would be to get him in bed. To be able to feel that chisled body beneath his fingertips. To see his Emerald eyes dark with lust, to see him moaning his name and arching underneath him. To have Harry's legs wrapped around his waste while he slid in and out of Harry.  
  
Draco was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard thunder.  
He walked over to the window to discover that it was raining outside and some moron was out in it. He looked closer to see it was Harry. He wondered what Harry looked like with his clothes stuck to his skin.  
  
His curiousity got the best of him and he found himself walking outside to Harry.  
  
When he reached Harry he was lying on the ground with his eyes closed.  
  
Draco's heart picked up speed. OH NO his Harry couldn't be dead. He rushed over to harry and saw that he was alive just asleep.  
  
Harry's eyes snapped open. He saw an angel but he looked closer and saw it was Draco. He smiled cause Draco was simply beautiful.  
  
Draco's heart melted when he saw Harry's smile. He reached out and ran a finger across Harry's red lips. He heard Harry moan and instantly became hard. He closed his eyes and relished the way Harry's moan sounded.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing his lips had desended onto Harry's. It was pure bliss. He was shocked when he felt Harry's lips move against his. When they heard Thunder crash nearby Harry gasped and Draco took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into the warm caven that was Harry's mouth. He felt Harry lean back onto the floor and climbed on Harry so that he lay on top of Harry. He then removed his lips from Harry's gasping for breathe. His dream had come true He got to kiss the love of his life, he got to see his Emerald eyes dark with lust.  
  
"Why....did you stop?" harry asked out of breathe.  
  
Draco's heart picked up speed "I was out of breathe. Why didn't you push me off?"  
  
"Your kiss is the best I have ever had in my life, your lips are so soft it's intoxicating and you kissed me with emotion. Ginny only kissed me with Lust."  
  
Draco scowled at the mention of that Stupid Weasel.  
  
"You're still with her?"  
  
"No. I dumped her about an hour ago. She wants to go all the way but I don't like her that way."  
  
Draco couldn't belive his luck.  
  
"Who do you want to go all the way with?"  
  
"Well...I had this crazy idea that I was gay. You just prooved to me that I am. Your kiss is something I will crave forever."  
  
Draco looked Harry up and down. Boy did he look good soaking wet with his clothes clinging to him. He felt himself become aroused.  
  
"Harry. Why don't I take you to your private room. You sleep on the thought that tomorrow if you come to my room I'll make it a night You'll never forget. Or you can just find someone else.  
But either way I'll take you up to your room to think."  
  
Harry just nodded.  
  
Draco picked up Harry and carried him to his room. When he got there he had Harry mutter the password "butter beer" and carried Harry inside. He smiled when he looked down and saw Harry asleep in his arms. Draco gently layed Harry on his bed and tucked him in.  
  
He kissed Harry's forehead and whispered "I hope you make the right choice. You already have me wanting more."  
  
Draco threw one last glance over his shoulder and walked out of the room.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry woke up the next morning. He remembered having to choose between a Night with Draco or finding someone else.  
  
He walked over to his Dresser and picked out some clothes. He chose black sports pants and a white muscle shirt.  
  
When he walked into the bathroom he turned on the hot water and stripped himself of his clothes.  
  
He stepped into the shower and felt the hot water cascade down his body. He leaned against the wall and wrapped his hand around his penis. He slowly began to move his hand up and down it. He then pictured Draco kneeling down in front on him with his Mouth around Harry's penis. Harry moaned and moved his hand faster and faster. He wanked off until he felt himself cum into his hand. He washed off and climbed out of the shower.  
  
He quickly dressed and dried his hair. He looked into the mirror and wondered why Draco had wanted him. Harry would never measure up to Draco. Draco was the Sex-God of Hogwarts and Harry was a virgin who turned down the only person who wanted to have a go at it with him.  
  
Harry sat in front of the fire with a book in his lap. It was already 5 in the afternoon.  
  
He had already made up his mind. He Harry Potter was going to give his virginity to Draco Malfoy.  
  
Harry had no idea where to Find Draco. But he had a hunch to look in the library.  
  
When he got to the library he saw Draco sitting there with a text book and parchement in front of him.  
  
He walked over to him and sat across from him. " I decided to take you up on that offer. I'll meet you in your room."  
  
Draco smiled and closed his book. "My Room is by RavenClaw Tower. It's a Suit of Armor. Knock on it 3 times and it will move to show a door. Meet me there at 6. I promise You won't regret it." With that Draco picked up his stuff and left.  
  
Harry looked at Draco as he left and blushed when he noticed he had just stared at Draco's butt.  
  
draco  
  
He walked up to his room and rushed around making the room perfect so that he and Harry would have the perfect place to make love.  
  
harry  
  
It was 6 o'clock and Harry was already at the Suit of Armor.  
All he had to do was knock. He raised his hand and knocked three times. The Suit of Armor moved aside and presented the door.  
  
The Door opened before Harry could put his hand around the knob. Draco stood there with black slacks, a white button up shirt that had the 3 top buttons unbuttoned and his Slytherin tie loose around his neck. Harry loved the fact that Draco's hair was not gelled back.  
  
"Are going to come in or stand there?" Draco said impatiently.  
  
Harry blushed and walked in the door.  
  
He looked around to see that Draco was a very neat person.  
  
Draco  
  
He impatiently grabbed Harry and pulled him towards his room.  
  
" I finally get you and all you can do is look at the living room,"  
Draco said laughing.  
  
Draco opened the door and revealed his room.  
  
In the Center there was a King Size Bed covered in black silk sheets. There was a fireplace that was lit a table by the bed that held, lubricant. Harry blushed scarlett when he saw it.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry and kissed him full on the lips and slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.  
  
Draco then removed his mouth his from Harry's and placed it on Harry's neck. Harry moaned in bliss and pushed Draco's head down harder encouraging him to move on.  
  
Draco pulled away and stared Harry in the eyes. "I think the bed is waiting for us," he said huskily.  
  
Draco walked over to the bed and pushed him down on it.  
  
Draco straddled Harry's hips and began to pull of Harry's shirt.  
Harry moaned and wriggled underneath Draco. Before Draco knew it Harry had taken off Draco's shirt and was rubbing his hands up and down Draco's milky white skin.  
  
Draco was annoyed Harry still had to much clothing on. With one swipe Draco peeled off Harry's pants and boxers. He looked down at Harry's length and moaned with pleasure. Harry was big, His Harry was perfect.  
  
Harry looked at Draco and then unbuttoned Draco's pants and pulled them off and then took off Draco's boxers. Draco smiled seeing that Harry was just as anxious as he was. Hearing Harry moan had made Draco hard. Draco looked Harry in the eyes and then Took his Perfect harry's length into his mouth and began giving pleasure to Harry. He swirled his tongue around Harry's length and licked the skin between Harry's balls and his penis. He loved the way Harry was moaning his name in bliss.  
It was only seconds after that Harry came into Draco's mouth.  
  
"MMM Harry you taste good too."  
  
"Draco cant' you go faster?"  
  
Draco just chuckled. "All in good time. I'm just getting you ready for me. Accio Lube." The lubricant flew straight into his hands. Draco poured some of it onto his hand and stuck one finger into Harry. Harry moaned and arched against Draco's finger. Draco then added two more. When he had seen that Harry was ready for him. He smothered his Length in lubricant and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. He looked at Harry as if asking for approval. Harry nodded and Draco smiled. He didnt' want to stop when he was so close to being the happiest man alive.  
  
Draco slowly slid into Harry. The tightness of Harry made him cry out in pleasure. He began slidding in and out of Harry.  
He then hit Harry's prostate.  
  
" OH GODS... DRACO.. MORE ..MM MM FASTER..PLEASE DON'T STOP."  
  
Draco could never deny harry what he wanted. So he began going faster and harder making sure his Harry screamed his name again. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and dug his nails into Draco's back.  
  
Draco leaned down and began leaving love bites all over Harry's neck. He loved being inside his Harry. He intended to make it daily.  
  
They both came at the same time. Their cum splashing all over each of the boys stomachs  
  
in the morning  
  
Harry woke up content, warm and blissfully happy. He turned to his side and saw Draco. The person he loved all along but was to blind to see it.  
  
"I love you Draco Malfoy."  
  
He didn't notice that Draco was awake.  
  
"I love you too Harry James Potter." Draco said sleepily.  
  
THE END.  
  
Good or not. Did I make you hot and Bothered??? Let me know by reviewing.  
  
Remember I take requests Just let me know who the couple is I only do Harry/Draco as a couple. Not them with any other girls.  
I will except :Example Couple "Hermione/Ron" Or whatever you like. I think I might write one Pansy/Ron. That should be good.  
  
But Harry/draco will always be written. 


End file.
